drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of Water Discipline
Like the gracefulness of water, this discipline flows from your ability to slide from sword form to sword form. Honing this ability into perfection, you combine it with patience and evaluation, you begin to understand your opponent in a glance. Although, this discipline does not rely on assumptions, you will be able to ‘know’ your opponent through their reactions to your sword forms. In this discipline, you learn to use your sword forms for more than bringing harm upon your opponent. You learn to use them to ‘learn’ and understand who it is that you’re up against. Although you rely heavily upon a good defense, you will never be the first to have your head cut off making the first move… Most likely a desirable discipline of those who are less strong than most and who’s qualities rest in their agility and wisdom. Wisdom is the ability to use the knowledge that you have…. Not simply having knowledge. You will learn from nature in order to master this discipline. You will learn how the elements survive and how you can do the same. Your attitude means everything and nothing in this discipline. The attitude you need is one to get out on the field train hard; to endure the hardships you encounter in this training. Attitude is _not_ involved in the use of The Path of Water. More or less, it is discouraged… Like water, you must be of clear mind and heart, harboring no thought or feeling except for your most valuable tools, Patience and Ease. Strengths: You evaluate your opponent and are able make quick judgments, setting up tactical maneuvers that will bring about a quicker end to a battle. What a fighter always wants is a quick battle. Too long, and the muscles grow weary, as well as your mind. Pinpoint what plan of action _must_ be acted upon and make it happen by whatever means you are capable. You will learn very many ways to go about this. Part of the advantage of such a discipline, is that you learn to use _many_ objects to your advantage in battle. You learn to use common sense, rather than the blade you hold. You will not necessarily be taught a certain weapon for this discipline, you will learn how to use many different objects to win a battle. Fighting is not all in the blade; it is in your mind, and how you choose to use that to your advantage. Weaknesses: Although you use your mind and agility to outdo your opponent, there will always be someone stronger and faster that you will face. There will come a time where you will make the wrong tactical move, let us hope you will be able to correct this and not lose your neck trying. In battle, if you take one second too long to try and evaluate your opponent, it can be over in the blink of an eye. It takes thinking speed and quick action to match your chosen tactic and strategy. You must always be on your feet and ready when using this discipline, sometimes you get lazy. Stresses water competency (physical and mental since it forces you to be vigilant and quick thinking) and a smooth easygoing view on life, a readiness to accept challenges, but a strong emphasis on knowing your limitations, but mainly PoW will teach an optimistic view of life. Though attitude means everything and nothing in this discipline, students do develop this type of mentality. One of several mottos would be “Flow with the Tide” and “Take The Path of Least Resistance” this doesn’t mean laziness, in fact the opposite. It means do your assignments with diligence and ingenuity, ingenuity being emphasized. Another motto in regards to personality is “like water off a ducks back.” Don’t take things too personally or allow things to make you upset, let insults and hostility roll off you “Like Water Off a Ducks Back.” (Easy going attitude.) “Know thyself” is another motto that would be the stress on your own limitations. “Rivers over time can erase mountains.” this means don’t force yourself too hard too fast, take your time and you will achieve what you desire (optimism). Category:All Category:World Lore Category:Disciplines